The Heiress
by JDH27
Summary: "He took my arm in his, leading me around the corner and into the garden where I had first connected with Itachi and now where I would be forced to become one with him as well. My breath caught in my throat, my eyes falling upon my betrothed".
1. Prolouge

**My name is Jordan and this is my first story to be posted on Fanfiction. I have always enjoyed writing but have never really had the time or the opportunity. Confidence is my greatest issue so I ask that you please leave me a review. Let me know what you think or even any ideas you may have. I want to write something different, something never seen before and I have many big plans for this piece of work. I wanted to create something timeless; therefore the story happens in no particular decade or time period. Although I have great respect for the creator of Naruto I have changed the government within Konaha ever so slightly. If you have any questions about the characters or plot please feel free to ask me. I am also looking for someone who can create a few pieces of artwork, movie posters if you will. If you know of any good beta authors and readers please let me know also. I hope you enjoy the story and once again please do not forget to leave me a review. Your support is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

"Sasuke. Ugh. Wait. Wait up Sasuke".

"You'll never catch me Sakura".

I watched as my younger brother ran through the courtyard, his tiny pink-haired friend trailing close behind them. They were so young, so naive to the evils in the world. Had I been like that when I was six years of age? I doubted that I had. Uchiha men were raised to be strong, loyal only to the clan and none other. Although Konaha thrived in democracy and political peace the Uchiha had always held a sense of royalty. We were the celebrities, the targets of every published work within city. While others made their way into the future we held on to traditions that, although sometimes questionable, had been instilled in us since the beginning of time. It was because of these ideals that the small girl playing tag with my brother would one day become my bride.

Sakura Haruno would have no choice in the matter. The arrangement had been in place even while she was still in her mother's womb. Her clan was powerful and my father had often stated that the child's father had made an offer he just couldn't refuse. The entire marriage would be constructed only for political gain and wealth, the girl's father promising that his only daughter would be a valuable asset to the clan. Even at thirteen years of age I knew better. Her only responsibility was to produce me an heir. Nothing more would be needed. Women had no power. That was what I had been taught. That was what the Uchiha believed.

The sound of crying interrupted my thoughts, bringing me back into the reality of the presence. Young Sakura was face down in the dirt with Sasuke standing over her, a smirk upon his face.

"I got you Sakura. Take that".

She pulled herself from the ground, wiping the dirt from her yellow sundress. Tears streamed down her face and I soon found myself kneeling before them both.

"Sasuke why don't you go see if Keiko needs any help in the kitchen".

He nodded, running off and leaving me alone with my future wife.

"Why are you crying Sakura"?

She stared at me for a moment, her emerald eyes sparkling in the late afternoon sun.

"Because Sasuke pushed me and I fell and got my new dress filthy".

"You have to learn to be strong". I smiled, wiping a hot tear from her pale cheek. "You can't behave like that when you become an Uchiha. You will have to learn to be tough as stone, to show no fear".

A confused look spread across her face and I realized that she must not have known about her own betrothal. Was she simply too young to comprehend such a thing?

"You think I am going to marry Sasuke Itachi? That's a very strange thing to say. Why would I want to marry Sasuke? He's my friend".

I admired her innocence. She was so unaware, so clueless to the fact that her life had been decided for her.

"Will you promise me something Sakura? Will you promise me that you will never loose who you are? Will you promise me that you will be the best Uchiha that you can be and still keep hold of your youth"?

"You're funny Itachi. How can someone loose themselves? That doesn't make any sense".

I smiled, my eyes darting about the elaborate garden, my gaze landing on a single red rose. I left her for a moment, taking the seductive and elegant flower into my hands. Her face lit up with delight as I held it before her.

"See this Sakura. This rose is beautiful now but one day weeds will try to take hold of it, strangling it so that it cannot survive. This rose is like you and no matter what happens in your life you must not let the weeds strangle you. You must remain in bloom forever".

"But Itachi, you picked the rose. How can weeds grow if the rose is not planted in the ground? Weeds need dirt to grow. They need water and sunlight. That's what roses need too. Won't the one you picked die anyway, even without the weeds"?

"Eventually. Everything dies Sakura. All life must come to an end".

"You're very smart Itachi. I think roses are the most wonderful things in the world".

"Would you like to keep this one"?

"Really? I can keep it Itachi"?

"Of course you can keep it Sakura. It was intended for you silly".

"You think I'm silly"?

"I do. It's one of the many things I like about you".

"I like you too Itachi".

She smiled, bowing slightly before disappearing into the house to no doubt chase down Sasuke so that she could show off her newest possession. I could hear her laughter as it echoed through the hallways, spilling into the courtyard and gardens. In twelve years, on the eve of her eighteenth birthday, she would become an Uchiha; the heiress to an entire clan. She would be my wife and I would be her husband and protector. That was or destiny, our fate. There was nothing we could do. Our lives would be intertwined forever.

* * *

**Please do not forget to leave a review. Thank you very much for reading. Your support is greatly appreciated.**


	2. The Marriage

**Here is the first official chapter of "The Heiress". I make a promise to you now that the chapters will get longer as the story progresses and as Sakura's experiences become more profound. If you would like to see a specific character introduced into the story please let me know. I would like to write as many as I can. Also, please remember to leave a review. Your support is what keeps me going.**

**Love**

**Jordan**

* * *

"You look beautiful darling. I wish you wouldn't keep your hair so short though. Why won't you grow it out"?

"I have no reason to. I have worn it like this since I was six years old".

My mother continued to run a brush through my tangled locks, her own blonde hair tied into an elegant bun. She was beautiful, a satin blue dress hanging from her exquisite frame. I watched her reflection in the mirror as she adorned my hair with pearls and gems. On her left hand was a silver wedding band, reminding me that in a short few hours I would have one on my hand as well.

"You must be nervous. You have a right to be. I was also before I married your father. I had never met him and first laid my eyes on him as I walked down the aisle. You grew up with Itachi Sakura. It will be as if you are entering into a contract with an old friend. Sasuke will be there for you also. Perhaps you won't feel so alone".

I could tell that even she didn't believe in her own words. I closed my eyes wanting nothing more than to burst into tears. I felt as if I was losing my childhood, losing my friends. I could remember every expression on their faces when I had told them the news of my betrothal. Naruto had been so angry and unable to understand. It had broken my heart to see him filled with such rage. In his mind women were equal to men and an arranged marriage seemed barbaric and cruel. Because he was an orphan he would never have to go through something like that. His guardian was allowing him to choose his own.

The only person who seemed to fully understand was Hinata, and in reality I pitied her more than I did myself. The Hyuga clan was famous for their marital incest. By following this tradition they could ensure that their bloodlines remained pure. It was disgusting to me to know that Hinata would be married to her cousin Neji before the year was done. She claimed she was comfortable with the idea, which she had prepared for in her entire life. However, she was in love with Naruto and because of the system by which her family was run she would never have the opportunity to let him know.

My wedding ceremony would not be an open one. The Uchiha clan had only permitted my parents to be allowed to attend. I was to bring nothing but the cream colored wedding dress I now wore. Everything I could ever want in life would now be provided for me. I had been told that Itachi and I were to move into our own house within the compound and that upon the birth of our first child he would take over for his father as leader of the clan.

The idea of becoming a mother terrified me even more than marrying Itachi. I was only eighteen, still a child myself. How could I raise the son the Uchiha elders so desperately wanted me to have? Although Itachi had just turned twenty-five I was unable to see him as a father to any baby I bore him. He was cold, distant from all around him. How could someone like that love a child? How could someone like that ever love me?

"He's changed mother. He's not the same boy I knew when I was little. Even Sasuke has become unbearable".

"Oh sweetheart, that is how all Uchiha men are. It is in their blood. You must forget about this and focus on the task at hand. Learn to be there for your husband. Give him everything he needs. A man is nothing without a strong woman by his side that he may call his own".

I nodded, my eyes never leaving my reflection before me. My mother sighed, bending down to wrap her arms around me. I was her only child and I knew she was going to miss me just as much as I was going to miss her.

"I have something for you".

I watched as she pulled open a drawer within the vanity, picking up a small silver box and placing it into my hands. I unclasped the lid so that pair of emerald earrings were revealed to me.

"They're beautiful".

"I wore them on my wedding day. They have been among the women in our family for generations. They match perfectly. Don't you think so? I also brought this. I thought you might want it close by".

I couldn't contain myself, standing and pulling my mother into a tight hug. The rose she had placed into my hands had never died, had never wilted away. It was the same flower that Itachi had given me twelve years before. I had kept it for so many years and even though I was terrified to enter into my new life with him I couldn't imagine parting from the nostalgic object. It had meant so much to me in the past and now I found that it gave me a sense of comfort and stability.

"I love you mom".

"I love you too Sakura. Are you ready to become an Uchiha"?

I didn't answer. My mother must have understood, taking my hand into hers and leading me out of the small room and into the hallway. Itachi's father, Fugaku, had invited my parents and I to stay within the Uchiha compound while the final touches were made to my marital contract. I had been prohibited from seeing Itachi although it didn't seem to really matter. I hadn't seen him for many years. He had been spending time in Suna, studying and learning the family business from his father's uncle, Madara.

The walk to the courtyard seemed to take hours. My heart pounded with each step I took. Servants flocked about us, trying desperately to catch a glimpse of the new Uchiha bride. As we made our way outside we were greeted by my father who I assumed had been in meetings with Fugaku all morning. He took my arm in his, leading me around the corner and into the garden where I had first connected with Itachi and now where I would be forced to become one with him as well. My breath caught in my throat, my eyes falling upon my betrothed.

He was a foot taller than me, his hair slicked back into his signature ponytail. I couldn't deny that he was handsome. His face was chiseled yet worn from business meetings and late hours of study. My hands tightened around the rose in my hands, its thorns brushing against my palm. His dark eyes met mine as my parents led me up the aisle. We stopped before him, my father kissing my cheek and placing my hand into Itachi's. I looked around, searching for any familiar face. To my disappointment Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. My heart sank, gaze falling on Fugaku who had now begun to officiate the ceremony.

"An excellent wife who can find? She is far more precious than jewels. The heart of her husband trusts in her, and he will have no lack of gain. She does him good, and not harm, all the days of her life. Do you promise to do these things Sakura"?

I couldn't find the words to answer and instead had broken out into a light sweat. I glanced towards Itachi who stared at me for a moment before giving me a curt nod.

"Yes".

"Therefore an overseer must be above reproach, the husband of one wife, sober-minded, self-controlled, respectable, hospitable, able to teach. Do you promise to do this Itachi"?

He nodded.

"Let a woman learn quietly with all submissiveness. I do not permit a woman to teach or to exercise authority over a man; rather, she is to remain quiet. For Adam was formed first, then Eve; and Adam was not deceived, but the woman was deceived and became a transgressor. Yet she will be saved through childbearing. Do you understand Sakura"?

"I do sire".

"Do not deprive one another, except perhaps by agreement for a limited time, that you may devote yourselves to prayer; but then come together again, so that Satan may not tempt you because of your lack of self-control. If you do these things your marriage will prosper. Itachi place the ring upon her finger. With this final gesture I pronounce you to be husband and wife".

* * *

**The entire marriage ceremony is constructed from verses in the bible. Most are from Proverbs as well at First and Second Timothy. Please remember to review and let me know what you think of the story so far. The rating will soon be evident in later chapters. Thank you for reading. Your support is greatly appreciated.**


	3. Duty and Responsibility

**Thank you to everyone for the support. I really do enjoy hearing from my readers. I am sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. I have simply been too busy with school and work to do much else. Let me know what other characters you wish to see. Your ideas really motivate me and help me to become a better writer myself. Thank you once again and please leave a review.**

* * *

"Does it hurt"?

I felt exposed. The room was cold and I could feel the hair on my arms prickle as a young blonde maid removed my wedding dress.

"I wouldn't know myself Miss. I've heard that the sensation is uncomfortable the first time from the other maids of the house".

I turned away from her, taking in my surroundings. The room was simple, something I hadn't expected from Itachi. I had found out from Fugaku that Itachi and I were to be staying within the main compound for the rest of the week before moving into our own home Sunday afternoon. The idea of what was about to happen was made even more uncomfortable by the fact that Sasuke was only a few feet away.

"When does he plan to return"?

"The council should disperse shortly Miss. You shouldn't fret. This is something every woman must go through".

I nodded, my bottom lip quivering with worry. I had known that this moment would come for some time. I understood that this was my duty to Itachi as his wife. I had responsibilities to him as well as the clan.

The blonde maid slipped a pale pink nightgown over my head, its silken fabric gracing across my skin in a way that made me feel sick and beautiful at the same time. She sat me down in front of the mirror, pulling my hair into a simple top-knot. Tendrils fell in front of my eyes and I had to tell myself that I was not allowed to cry. I was an Uchiha now after all.

I watched as she turned the bed, its satin black sheets now exposed. She hurried around the room, fluffing pillows and lighting candles. The entire room smelled of roses. It was something so familiar yet so distant to me at the same time. It was erotic and seductive. The more I thought about it the sicker to my stomach I became.

"Where is Sasuke"?

The maid stopped in her tracks. I could tell that she was searching her mind for a proper and correct answer.

"Master Sasuke has decided to travel for a few days".

She paused for a brief moment, her cheeks growing red.

"If I were you I would stay away from the young master for the time being. He is not the same man you knew when you were a child Miss".

My heart sank, confusion spreading through my body. Why was I concerned about him? I had a husband now and Sasuke should have been of no importance. Yet, I longed to see him, to have him hold me in his arms as he did only two years before. It seemed to me that time had rushed by since then. I had been thrust into the world of adulthood, my childhood nothing more than memories that needed to fade away.

"That's enough Kin. I'll take it from here".

"Yes Master Itachi".

His voice was startling to me and I suddenly became aware of how silent his movements could actually be. I hadn't heard him enter through the large wooded door that led to our temporary quarters, hadn't heard him make his was across the room to where I was. I glanced over my shoulder, craning to get a glimpse of him. His eyes caught mine but he refused to smile. His calm demeanor made it seem that he didn't care about anything that was happening around him. The marriage between us was simply business and nothing more. I listened as Kin left the room, my heart leaping into my throat. I was now alone.

"I'm not my brother Sakura. I refuse to pretend to be".

"Itachi"?

"Don't take me for a fool Sakura. I'm not the Uchiha you wished to be with".

The abruptness of his statement caught me off guard. What did he mean by such a thing?

He walked towards me, my eyes never leaving his. He took my hand, leading me to the center of the room and sitting me on the edge of the bed. He sighed, twisting his finger through one of the loose strands of my hair. I wanted to scream and run away in embarrassment. However; the smell of him was intoxicating. It was as if he had been out in the rain and as my hand brushed against his clothes I confirmed my suspicion. I felt frozen, stiff as if I were paralyzed. I knew within an hours' time that my innocence would be taken away. This was the way things were.

"I remember the first time I saw you Sakura. You were only four years old, singing and dancing with my mother in the garden. I didn't know until the next year that you were to become my wife. I don't want you to be afraid but you must understand the pressure of the situation".

"I understand".

He nodded, brushing his finger across my cheek before guiding me to lie on my back. I closed my eyes, listening to the rustle of fabric as he stripped his garments from his body. The air was hot now and I felt as if I were suffocating under my own weight. I wanted to cry, to run into the arms of Naruto or Hinata. A whimper escaped my throat as he climbed on top of me, his hair tickling against my skin.

"You must try to be quiet Sakura. You won't be in pain for long. This is something we must do. You are my wife now after all".

His voice was stoic and there was no emotion to be found. I found myself wondering if he had ever been with another woman before. It was acceptable for men in Konaha to engage in sexual affairs before marriage but absolutely forbidden for women. We were the property of our husbands.

He pulled the bottom of my nightgown up so that my legs and thighs were now exposed. I reached to pull the fabric back over my body but he grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently before letting go.

"Itachi"?

"I know".

He slipped my panties away from my body. I refused to look at him, refused to meet his gaze. He braced himself, his hands planted firmly on the bed next to my shoulders. I let out a gasp of shock as he entered my body, desperately trying to sit up as a way to avoid the pain. My hands clawed into the bed sheets, my body breaking into a light sweat. He made no noise as he moved; no sound as he rocked back and forth. What was this to him? Something inside me popped and my eyes shot open in concern. Was this supposed to happen?

"Shh".

He didn't stop and I had no choice but to let him finish what he had started. I took in a breath, my body shivering as he finally pulled away. It was only then that I realized he was completely naked.

"You're beautiful Sakura. You're so beautiful".

I didn't say anything. How could I? Instead, I watched as he took his place beside me and listened as he fell asleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please remember to leave a review.**

**With Love**

**Jordan**


	4. Letters

**I warn you now that this is a bit of a short chapter and the entire chapter is made from letters to and from Sakura. I wanted to show a passage of time (about a month). Please tell me what you think. I really need reviews to keep this story going so please write as many as you can. Thank you for everything.**

* * *

Dearest_ Mother_,

_I am glad to hear that you and father are both doing well. It does me good to know that you are both enjoying the warmth of the summer months._

_Unfortunately I must tell you that I have been unable to conceive. Lord Fugaku insisted that I learned why and called a doctor to visit me within the compound. He assures me that I am healthy and that Itachi and I should have no problem bearing a strong and intelligent son. _

_I understand that it had only been three weeks since my marriage but I must admit that the adjustment has been hard. It is not that Itachi is unkind rather than the fact that I never see him. He spends most of his time with his father at the clan's headquarters. _

_We have moved into our own home. It is smaller than the main compound and far more quiet and quaint. I have taken to growing lilies in the garden. I find that it clears my head and lets me escape from the customs of Uchiha life. My husband, however, does not share my love for the outdoors. If he is home he stays within the study. I can often hear him speaking to himself as if he is conflicted about something. I find it very odd. _

_Please give my regards to father and everyone else at home. I look forward to hearing from you again. _

_Your Only Daughter_

_Sakura Uchiha_

* * *

_Dear Sakura, _

_I will never understand how you can live under the Uchiha's rule. Kiba and I passed the compound two days ago and begged to see you. The guards refused and stated that the only way we could contact you was to write. I pray that you actually receive this letter. I am sad to say that it would not surprise me if you did not. I hear Fugaku can be ruthless and if Itachi is anything like his father I will then in turn worry about you every day. _

_There are rumors circulating the village that you are unable to get pregnant. I fail to see how this is a problem Sakura. You are only eighteen. _

_If you receive this letter I pray you write back. I wish to know that you are okay. We all only want the best for you. _

_With Love_

_Naruto Uzamaki_

* * *

_My Dear Friend, _

_I urge you not to anger the Uchiha guard and wish to inform you that I am well. It is my hope that you do not worry for me. _

_The rumors you hear are true. Itachi and I are trying to conceive a child. I know I am young but the rest of the world is not as forward thinking as you. This is my duty and although I am scared I must not show my fear for my husband's sake. This is what I must do in order for him to take his rightful place as the head of the clan. I am proud to be his wife. _

_I have been wondering if there has been any news of Sasuke. I have tried to ask many of the maids within the compound but all refuse to speak on the subject. His mother has insisted that he has just extended his travels. If this is true I wish him all the best but I can't ignore the fact that part of me wants him to come back home. It would be nice to see a face from my past._

_I am not ashamed to admit that I feel alone. Perhaps I can ask Itachi for permission to meet with you for lunch next week. He will be busy with his studies and I am positive that he would see no problem with that. _

_I hope Hinata is well. Please do not make any mistakes when it comes to her. I know what you believe in but that is not always the way the world works. _

_I miss you Naruto and hope I can spend some time with you soon. _

_Sakura Uchiha_

* * *

_Ino, _

_Please do not let anyone see this letter, especially Naruto. _

_I can't tell anyone this because I am afraid that they will not understand. Everything here within the compound scares me. I am terrified of disappointing my husband, terrified that I will be unable to please him. I have heard Lord Fugaku tell his wife that if I do not bear a child within two years that my marriage will be annulled and I will be sent away in shame. _

_I have no freedom here. Itachi has guards follow me everywhere and although I am trying to remain strong I find that I have lost more of myself with each passing day. _

_It is not that my husband is cruel. He never talks to me Ino. I don't know what to do. The only time I see him is in the evening and even then he spends most of his time within the study. There is no love or romance and although it does not hurt like it used to I find I want to escape when he joins me in bed. I am afraid that I am lost and don't know what to do. _

_Please give me some advice and know that I miss you more than anything. _

_Friends Forever_

_Sakura Uchiha_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading and please remember to leave a review._**


	5. The Study

**Oh My Gosh,**

**I am so sorry that I have not put a new chapter up recently for any of my stories. I have been so busy with school and work that I have not had time for much else. I really need reviews so please let me know what you think of this chapter. I promise that you will get to see Naruto soon. Don't forget to vote on my profile for what story you want to see more of. Thank you for all the support and once again please remember to leave a review. I ask that you be descriptive. Thanks everyone.**

* * *

"How was your afternoon Sakura"?

I pulled myself from the pages of my book, my eyes landing on my husband who was poured over paperwork at his desk. It wasn't often that I entered his study but tonight the vast amounts of literature he had collected over the years had called my name. At first I thought he would say something but instead he had accepted my presence for the last hour without a word.

"I suppose in truth that my afternoon was uneventful. I spent much of my time in the gardens".

He looked tired, his ebony hair down instead of in its usual ponytail. Dark circles had begun to form under his eyes and his cheeks were swollen and puffy. I now realized that he had hardly eaten anything at dinner. Our cook had prepared a wonderful spread of shrimp and steamed vegetables. I had cleaned my plate with much vigor but Itachi, although not displeased, had failed to take much into his body. I worried that he would become ill if this were to continue.

"I wish you would find something to do in your spare time besides sitting amongst the flowers. If I had my way I would stay home with you more often but my life does not make time for that Sakura".

"You don't need to worry about me. I don't mind being alone". I closed the book in my lap, running my hand over its dusty spine before standing to place it back on the shelf beside me. "I find that I think well when I am alone".

"What do you think about Sakura"?

I was startled that he wanted to further the conversation. We had been married for two months and I found that I had grown more comfortable in his presence with each passing day. However, our relationship was awkward as I supposed any arranged marriage would be.

"Have you heard anything about Sasuke"?

He sighs, making his way towards me in one swift motion. His eyes never leave mine as he pins my arms to the antique wooden structure. His grip is firm but not painful. I can tell that he is allowing me an escape if I wish to take it.

"Do not think on my brother Sakura. Promise me"?

"He is part of my childhood Itachi".

"Then what am I"? His fist pounds against the surface of my head, my ears ringing from the vibrations of his force. "What am I"?

I meet his gaze, unable to breathe or speak. I have never seen this side of him. I can feel tears pool in the corner of my eyes. I try my best to swallow my fear, lifting my hand to cup his chiseled chin.

"You are my husband".

I let him kiss me. I have learned to not fight or budge but instead to trust his touch and let my body follow his will. He has become much gentler; however, any outsider could see that there was no true romance between us. Yet, I find myself yearning for him, wanting him to take care of me and pleasure me as his wife and partner.

His hands twist through my hair for a moment before trailing down my body and resting firmly on my hips. He lifts me up and as if my instinct I wrap my legs around his waist. He has only kissed me twice before but this is different. It is as if he is hungry for something that I cannot offer.

He moves me from the bookshelf to his desk, setting me on its polished mahogany surface. The sun is setting now. I can feel the last few rays of light hitting my face as they pass through the window. I try not to think but instead find my mind racing for some type of explanation for his behavior. Why did he seem so offended whenever I mentioned Sasuke? Didn't he miss his brother as I did?

He pulls his top over his head, his hair now a tangled mess. I wonder how he can have so much vigor after such a long day.

He says nothing as he lifts my skirt up, his mouth never leaving mine. I feel as if I have been sucked into a rainbow of colors and patterns. I reach for him, wrapping my arms around his neck as he guides me to lie on my back. I let him slip my panties from my body, shivering from the sudden exposer. He nudges my legs apart, stroking my thigh for a moment before slipping from his trousers and entering me.

I bite my lip but do not cry out in pain. I am used to the feeling of him now and instead of trying to pull away I close my eyes and let him take control. I can feel my cheeks grow hot with blood, sweat pooling in the groove of my neck and breast.

"Look at me Sakura".

I do as I'm told, reaching up to move a piece of hair that has fallen in front of his face. I can feel the lower part of my body tightening around him, my stomach turning flips and if I were a child doing cartwheels in a field. I grip his shoulder for a moment before relaxing, my breathing beginning to even out. He pushes into me for a moment more and I wait patiently as he spills himself into me. He doesn't pull away but instead traces along my stomach with his hand.

"Perhaps you could learn to love me Sakura".

I pull myself up, my legs still wrapped around him. I think for a moment, noticing that he didn't say he could learn to love me. Does it mean anything? Does it truly even matter?

"What is it"?

"I…I want you permission to visit with my friend Naruto. I…I wrote him a letter last month promising I would ask".

He looks at me for a moment, kissing my forehead before stepping back into his garments.

"You may see him if you tell me what else it is that is on your mind".

I think for a moment before nodding in acceptance.

"I have not bled this month. I…I believe that I am pregnant".

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please remember to review.**


End file.
